A Very, Very Happy Birthday
by Why Am I Covered In Feathers
Summary: Bella gives Edward a birthday he'll never forget. M for threesome smut. All human. Now extended to include Emmett's birthday. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Summary: Bella gives Edward a birthday present he'll never forget. Threesome, lemon, smut, one-shot, all human.

EPOV

"Wake up Edward! I made you breakfast!" I slowly opened my eyes to the voice of my love, finding her standing in front of me, holding a tray, dressed in only my t-shirt. She looked beautiful, and it wasn't the food that I wanted to eat at that moment. Bella giggled as I sat up slowly, yawning. She placed the tray on my lap and leaned over to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Happy birthday," she murmured against my lips. I blinked in surprise. Was it June 20th already? Bella noticed. "Don't tell me you forgot!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't forget," I said. "I just lost track of the days. Time flies when I'm with you, love." Bella blushed a beautiful crimson, before smiling and pointing to the tray on my lap.

"Eat. You'll need lots of energy for tonight. I've got something very special planned for us," she said, her blush deepening. I could only guess what that would mean—Bella was definitely going to do something special in bed tonight. Only I couldn't think of what she would do. New lingerie? Handcuffs and whipped cream? My cock twitched at the possibilities.

"And what is it you have planned for tonight?" I asked coyly, raising my eyebrows and trying to dazzle the answer out of her. She blinked.

"You're not getting it that easily," she said, wagging her finger in a scolding way. "I'm going to take a shower. Eat your breakfast." She skipped out of the room, giving me a nice view of her panties under my t-shirt.

I debated about joining her in the shower, but figured it would be better to save my energy for tonight. I dug into my breakfast—Bella had made my favorites. Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast with butter and a steaming mug of coffee. It was all delicious and I didn't stop eating until every bite was gone.

"Was it good?" I looked up and saw Bella standing in the doorway, a tiny towel wrapped around her body, her hair wet and dripping at her shoulders, water sliding down her toned legs, over her shoulders and disappearing into her towel. I pushed the food away, unable to resist my Bella when she was looking so beautiful. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me, not caring that her wet body was soaking through my clothes. I kissed her slow and passionately.

"Delicious," I mumbled. I leaned forward to kiss her again, but she smiled, reaching up to place a finger on my lips.

"As much as I'd love to fuck you all day and night, I'm afraid you're going to have to save up your energy for tonight. You'll need it, trust me," Bella purred in a husky whisper. I groaned. Bella slid out of my arms and walked towards our closet.

"You're killing me Bella," I groaned. She giggled.

"Then get out, take a cold shower and go visit your family or something. I don't think I'll be able to resist you if you keep attacking me like this," she suggested.

"Fine. I'll go visit my parents and everyone. I'll be back later on, okay?"

"You got it. Now get out, I have to get dressed." She dropped her towel, revealing her perfect body to me.

"I'll watch." Bella laughed and tossed her wet towel at me. I sighed, taking the hint, and left the room, preparing to take a long, ice cold shower.

After my shower, I drove to my parent's house, where my whole family was waiting for me. My sister Alice was there with her boyfriend Jasper. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, as it was their house, and my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie.

And, as much as I'm in love with Bella, I've always thought Rosalie was gorgeous. I preferred brunettes, but Rosalie had that model body you just couldn't look away from. Round, tight ass, huge breasts and a perfectly flat stomach, all on a tall, lean frame. I had always thought Emmett was a lucky guy for being able to fuck that all the time. But my attraction towards Rose was purely physical—I loved Bella far too much to even consider another woman. But I would definitely tap that.

"Happy birthday Edward!" everyone chanted when I came inside. I hugged my parents and Alice. Rosalie came up to me after, hugging me so tightly so her tits were pressed up against my chest.

"Happy birthday," she purred. I was surprised by the tone she used. She seemed to catch on to my shock and she giggled and pulled away.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked curiously, peeking around me like she might be hiding in the car. Rosalie giggled some more, hiding her smile behind her hand. I could feel a slight heat on my cheeks.

"She's at home. She wanted to set up a surprise and I had to get out of the house for the day," I said. At this, Rosalie and Emmett both started laughing; Rosalie even had tears in her eyes. What is up with them?

"Is there something funny you'd like to share with us?" Alice asked, sounding a little ticked off.

"N-no," Rose said, biting her full lip. "Not at all." She and Emmett exchanged an amused look before both calming down.

"Sorry," Emmett added, gaining brownie points with Esme.

"Well, let's have some cake and we can celebrate Edward's birthday properly," she said, leading us to the kitchen. I was still full from breakfast, but I could never pass up something that Esme baked.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Everyone chatted and caught up, and it was nice spending some time with my family. Every time Rosalie would look at me, she would giggle slightly, and Emmett was giving me an awed look all day. It was kind of annoying, especially since I had no idea why. Rosalie's cell phone rang around seven.

"Hello?" she answered, a big smile on her face. "Yup. Yeah. Okay. I'll be there. No. Okay. Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," she said cryptically. "I'll see you soon." Emmett chuckled at that one, giving me another one of those annoying awed looks. Rosalie danced out of the house, her pretty ass shaking the whole time.

We all chatted for a while longer before Emmett decided to leave too.

"You're a lucky man Edward. Lucky, lucky man," he said wistfully before departing. I just shrugged and let him go. My cell phone rang soon after.

"Hello?"

"Hello sexy." I recognized Bella's husky purr on the other line. "Time to come home. I've got quite the surprise for you. Oh, and you can leave your clothes outside of the bedroom door. You won't be needing them." She hung up. My jaw was wide open and I was sure I had a tent in my jeans.

"Uh… I gotta go," I said stupidly to my family. I grabbed my jacket and rushed out of the door, eager to be home. I sped the whole way home in anticipation. Bella had sounded so sexy, so horny—I couldn't wait.

When I got inside our home, I climbed the stairs until I reached our bedroom door. I hesitated for a moment before stripping down to my boxers—I didn't want to walk in completely naked, even though Bella had requested it. I eagerly opened the door, but it was pitch black inside. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off. And then there was something over my eyes and lips on my ears.

"I thought I told you to take off all of your clothes," the voice, Bella, purred in my ear. "You'll have to be punished for that." I bit my lip to keep from letting out a groan. Bella had tied a blindfold over my eyes and was holding my hands behind my back in a sexy, dominant way. She led me to a chair and tied my hands in the back. I shivered.

"Stay still until I tell you to move," Bella said, and I heard footsteps moving and coming to stand in front of me. Was someone else here? My cock twitched. I heard footsteps moving around the room and the sound of a match being lit—candles. The two sets of footsteps made their way back to me before halting.

"Ready?" Bella asked the unknown person. There was a brief silence as the person must have nodded, and then Bella reached forward, slowly untying the blindfold.

I nearly blew my load at the sight that greeted me.

Bella, my sweet, innocent Bella, was standing in front of me in the sexiest piece of lingerie ever. It was a maroon dress that was completely see through, revealing her matching thong. She had on these sexy thigh high stockings that clipped onto the bottom of her dress. And these pointy black heels that would normally kill her.

And to top it all off, Rosalie Hale was standing next to her in the exact same outfit.

"Holy shit," I whispered, completely overloading on the image. My love and the blond bombshell I had dreamt of fucking were both standing in front of me, almost completely naked. Every man's dream come true.

"Shh," Bella whispered, placing a finger on my lips. "You still have to be punished for not following my rules. And I have the perfect form of torture. Rose?"

"Let's go Bella." And they both dropped to their knees. Bella reached up and removed my boxers at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Once they were discarded, she leaned forward, licking her lips. Her lips closed around the top of my cock, sending my hips bucking at the warm sensation. It was pure heaven. If this was Bella's form of torture, I'd take it any day of the week.

I nearly died when Rosalie leaned down to suck on my balls and I could've blown my load right then. Bella pulled her head off of my cock and pulled Rosalie's head up, kissing her gently. I let out a low moan. The two of them smiled and then Rosalie moved to my cock. Her lips engulfed my cock, deep throating me easily. Bella came up to my face and kissed me fiercely. I could feel my balls tightening and I knew I was about to cum. I didn't know if Rose was a swallower, so I had to warn her.

"I'm…cumming," I panted. And as soon as the words left my mouth, Rosalie pulled away, leaving me with a serious case of blue balls. And since my hands were tied behind my back, I couldn't even finish my self off. I bucked uselessly as she stood up.

"You didn't think you were going to get off that easily, did you?" Bella said coyly. Her and Rose giggled in unison.

"You know Bella, I'm a little horny from sucking Edward's cock like that," Rosalie said, cocking her head to the side.

"Me too Rose!" Bella exclaimed in a false voice.

"I say we take matters into our own hands. I think we deserve to cum before Edward does, don't you?" Rosalie suggested.

"I agree."

"Then let's get started. Rosalie took Bella's hand and led her to the bed before tackling her onto it, their lips molding together. I let out a loud groan, my wrists fighting against the ties that bound them. Forget blue balls, mine were probably black by now.

Rosalie slowly tore her lips away from Bella's her hands trailing down Bella's body, making sure I had a good view. She reached the bottom of Bella's dress and pulled it slowly over her head, leaving Bella in just her thong and stocking. Rosalie leaned forward and sucked Bella's nipple into her mouth. Bella threw her head back and moaned sexily. My cock was so hard it was painful. I needed release.

Rosalie continued working on Bella's nipples, switching off between her hands and her mouth and Bella continued to moan and groan. She looked like she was loving it. Both of them did. Eventually, Bella pulled away, taking off Rosalie's dress and working on her nipples. Rosalie with her head thrown back in ecstasy was better than I could have ever pictured. Rosalie's hands moved down to Bella's thong and she slipped her fingers under the waist band, sliding two fingers into Bella's sopping pussy. Bella let out a loud cry and bucked into Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie pulled her fingers out of Bella and licked them, humming with pleasure. Bella reached over and tugged Rosalie's thong until it reached her knees before Rose just kicked it off. Rosalie pulled Bella's thong off as well and the two girls got into a 69 position. Rosalie was on the bottom, Bella's pussy in her face, as Bella leaned down and ate her pussy with just as much enthusiasm. Both girls were mewling and moaning and sighing. I thought my dick was going to fall off.

"Oh Rose," Bella yelled, the sexiest noise in the world. "I'm…oh god!" Bella couldn't even finish her sentence with the force of her orgasm, and her juices flooded Rosalie's mouth. Rose lapped them all up before exploding with orgasm herself. Bella rolled off of her friend before sitting up, both of their faces wet with each other's juices. They began kissing, licking up all of the juice on their faces before sighing contently.

"Please," I begged. "I'm dying over here."

"Well, it is your birthday," Bella sighed. She stood up, in only those sexy stocking and sank down onto my cock. I pounded into her with such force, I thought I might snap her in half. I came after only three thrusts, shaking with the sheer intensity of my orgasm. Bella sighed contently and slid off of me. Rosalie came over and sucked my cock into her mouth, sucking off the remainder of Bella's juices and my cum until I was rock hard again.

"Should we untie him? Let him pound into you Rose?" Bella suggested. Rosalie and I groaned in unison.

"I am in need of a good fucking," Rosalie answered. Bella reached behind me and untied my wrists with ease. I stood up grabbing Rosalie and pressing her lips to mine. She moaned into my mouth. I back us up until she fell onto the bed. I positioned myself at her entrance before pounding into her with all of my strength. She let out a shriek of joy and bucked her hips back up at me.

"Do you like that Edward?" Bella asked, climbing on the bed to fondle Rosalie's tits. "Do you like fucking Rose? I see the way you look at her. I know you've wanted to fuck her for so long. Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes," I moaned. "So good." My thoughts were nearly incoherent. Bella just smiled, happy that her gift had satisfied me, and leaned down to suck Rosalie's clit into her mouth, sending Rose into an intense orgasm. Bella climbed onto Rosalie's face, rubbing her pussy against Rosalie's tongue. Bella came quickly, yelling out Rosalie's name before collapsing onto the bed. Rosalie came soon after that, and then I poured my seed into Rosalie's tight cunt before the three of us collapsed onto the bed together. I wrapped my arms around both naked girls, pulling them against me.

"What about Emmett?" I asked as an afterthought.

"He didn't mind sharing me for a night. He said to say happy birthday," Rosalie giggled. I smiled. Best brother ever. "And he wants the favor returned on his birthday. You up for it Bella?"

"Oh yes. I haven't finished with you Rose." Both girls giggled. I pulled the three of us under the blanket and we soon fell into a deep sleep.

_A/N: Picture of the lingerie on my profile. And should I continue this and write about Emmett's birthday gift? REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Rosalie POV**

I giggled as I changed into the lingerie I had planned for this morning. Bella was standing next to me, pulling on an identical outfit. We examined ourselves in the mirror, excited for what was to come. We hadn't been together since Edward's birthday and this was like a reunion of sorts. I knew Bella was nervous. The only man she had ever been with was Edward, and she wasn't sure if she would like being with Emmett, but I assured her, it's the most pleasure any woman can feel.

Just thinking of my sexy husband made me wet. He was practically a god when it came to sex. He could easily lift me up to put me in any position, and he could go on for hours. It was wonderful and magnificent. Sure, fucking Edward had been nice, but it couldn't compare to Emmett—there wasn't the emotional aspect with Edward. With Emmett, we made love; we shared our mutual passion through sex. With Edward, it was just lust and sexual desire, and a nice good fuck. But with Emmett, it was so much more.

"I don't know Rose," Bella said, spinning around in her tiny black teddy. "I just feel weird, not being here with Edward. Plus, he's the only guy who's ever seen me naked."

"I know it's strange. But it can be very enjoyable." I winked and she giggled, blushing. I readjusted my breasts, making sure the push-up bra was doing its job before turning to Bella. "You look totally gorgeous and I know Emmett will love fucking you. But it won't be the same as when you're with Edward, because you don't love Emmett. It's just for fun."

"Okay. I trust you. Plus, you did it for me so I should return the favor," she said with another giggle. I could tell Bella would be blushing a lot, especially since she knew Emmett and all. But I also knew I didn't have to be jealous, because Bella loved Edward and Emmett loved me way too much to let a simple fuck come in between them.

"Ready?" I asked Bella. She took a deep breath and nodded. Acting on impulse, I leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She jumped in surprise, but kissed me back eagerly. I pulled away after a moment, knowing Bella and I would have plenty of time to be together in a few minutes. "Let's go." I took her hand in my own and led her into my bedroom, where Emmett was fast asleep on the bed.

We knew we wouldn't be able to surprise Emmett, since we had promised we would return the favor when Bella and I convinced him to let me be with Edward. So instead of the long build up and doing it at night, we decided to just do it when he least expected it. First thing in the morning. I pressed a finger to my lips, telling Bella to keep quiet. She nodded. I took a few steps to Emmett and leaned down so my lips were an inch from his ear.

"Wake up, my love," I whispered seductively into his ear. "I have a surprise for you." Emmett's eyes opened groggily and I saw them widen when he took in my outfit.

"Damn, babe, you look sexy," Emmett said, reaching out to pull me into bed. I stepped out of his reach, but grabbed his hands in my own. Bella stood at the doorway, silent, waiting for my signal.

"Before we start," I purred. "I wanted to give you a little show." I pulled him up, being careful to keep his back to Bella. I placed him in a chair to the side of the bed—somewhere he would get a good view of the bed. And then turned and winked to Bella. She walked into the room, her arms wrapped nervously around her torso, a beautiful blush on her cheeks. Emmett's eyes went wider. His already hard cock got harder.

"We did promise to return the favor, Emmett," Bella said nervously.

"Yes you did," he agreed, his eyes taking in every inch of mine and Bella's bodies. I could see Bella's blush deepen.

"Don't be shy Bella," I told her, reaching to take her hands away from her torso, exposing her perfectly flat stomach. I held her hands in mine and took a step closer. "You're beautiful." I leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I could hear Emmett groan, but he stayed where he was, not trying to join in. He probably wanted to watch us before he joined in.

Bella began to loosen up, her arms reaching to wind in my hair. My body tingled at the feeling of her soft hands in my hair. I moved myself closer so our bodies were pressed together, our tongues joining. Bella moaned softly into my mouth, one hand reaching down to the bottom of my dress, lingering on my thigh. I groaned at the feeling, moving my hips to try and get her to touch my heated core. Bella moved us both then, pushing me back onto the bed and straddling me. I was shocked. What happened to shy, nervous Bella? This Bella was a sex vixen, lust in her eyes. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine again before beginning to trail down my body, to my collarbone and neck. She began kissing the tops of my breasts, causing my nipples to harden, and my back to arch up to her. She pulled away though, reaching for the bottom of my tiny dress, pulling it over my head.

Bella's eyes drank in my nearly naked body and she reached forward and unclasped my bra in a way no man could. One of her hands reached for my breast and she began kneading it as I moaned, my nipples rock hard. She lowered her mouth to my free breast, sucking the nipple into her mouth, nipping slightly. I let out a gasp of air. I glanced over at Emmett, and he was stroking himself silently, his clothes already discarded. I could tell he was enjoying the view.

Bella moved her mouth off my breast and began kissing her way down my stomach. I arched my back, silently begging her to go lower. She obliged her tongue brushing over the fabric of my panties. I gasped, bucking my hips—the added friction of the panties made it so much better. She pulled away, gently peeling my thong off, pulling it all the way down until I kicked it off my feet. She lowered her head to my core and hesitated, kissing the insides of my thighs in a torturous way.

"Please Bella," I begged. "Please." Bella grinned wickedly and lowered her mouth to my center. I instantly bucked up at her, holding her in place by her hair. I could feel my juices pouring as Bella happily drank them up. I let out loud moans and groans, panting and bucking my hips. Bella's tongue was magnificent. She reached up and sucked my clit into her mouth, giving it a tiny nip that caused me to yell out in pleasure.

"I'm…cumming," I gasped in excitement. "Oh Bella." But Bella abruptly pulled away, leaving me aching for more. I glared at her and she grinned, licking her lips.

"I have a different plan to make you cum Rose," she said wickedly. "As much as I'd love to taste more of you." I heard Emmett moan at this.

"Fine then," I grumbled, flipping us over so I was on top of her. "Let's see how you like it." I practically ripped off her dress and bra, lowering my mouth to her nipple, sucking it into my mouth and nibbling a little sharply on it. Bella loved it. She moaned my name. I removed her thong next, burning to taste her. She was so yummy last time. I lowered my head to her core and gently lapped at her pussy. She gasped and bucked her hips into my face. I quickly began tonguing her with fervor, pumping two fingers into her hole while sucking and nipping on her clit.

"W-wait," Bella gasped. "Stop for a s-second." I pulled away, a bit disappointed. I loved the taste of Bella's pussy—it was very sweet, almost like strawberries.

"Why?" Emmett and I asked in unison. Bella giggled, a little breathlessly.

"Like I told you, I want us to come in a different way," she said. She laid flat on the bed, so our heads were facing opposite sides. She then scooted closer until her pussy was pushed up against mine. And then she began to grind back and forth. I screamed out in pleasure, pressing back, grinding my pussy against hers. Bella moaned in constant pleasure. In this new position, our clits were rubbing together, sending jolts of pleasure throughout my body. In just a few moments, I shuddered with orgasm and felt Bella collapse near me. It was so pleasurable.

"Damn Bella," I panted. "That was awesome."

"I sort of did some research," she admitted with a blush. "Edward was all too eager to help me. He made me watch a bunch of porn videos for 'tips.' I think he just liked it because I'd always get so hot I'd end up jumping him right then." She giggled.

"Well I guess I'll have to thank him," I teased. "You ready to join us Em?" I asked, turning to my neglected husband. He was completely naked, his cock in his hand, standing straight out with its hardness.

"I'm so ready babe," he said, climbing onto the bed with us. I leaned up and kissed him, as Bella watched a bit apprehensively. I pulled her up and had her join the kiss, pulling us into a three-way kiss so all of our tongues were intertwining. I reached down to Bella's hand a placed her hand onto Emmett's cock, guiding her. Emmett bucked into her hand, moaning into our kiss. Bella started pumping on her own after a moment and I pulled my hand away, instead reaching down to finger her clit. She gasped.

"Please, I need to fuck someone," Emmett practically growled. He glanced at me but I shook my head, motioning to Bella. "Bella?" he asked, and his voice was kind and sympathetic.

"Yeah," Bella answered, still bucking against my hand as I flicked her clit. "Please Emmett, fuck me," she gasped, so desperate for release. Emmett didn't need to be told twice. He grasped Bella's hips and plunged himself into her easily, since her pussy was so soaked.

"Emmett!" Bella yelled in pleasure as he pounded into her. She let out a series of mewls and pants and groans, clearly enjoying herself. I continued to play with her clit as they fucked. I could tell she was close, so I leaned down and sucked her nipple into my mouth, biting gently.

"Oh God!" Bella shouted, bucking her hips wildly as she drenched Emmett's cock in her juices. She panted afterwards, out of breath from her intense orgasm. Emmett pulled out of her, knowing she was tired, although I could tell he was about to burst. I pulled him closer to me and angled him so he could enter me. He did instantly, filling me up completely. Bella took a moment to recover, but once she caught her breath she joined right back in.

I was on my knees, as was Emmett, so Bella leaned in between us, licking Emmett's cock and my pussy as he pounded into me. The added sensation of Bella's tongue caused me to yell out in orgasm. Bella nipped my clit to keep the sensation going before turning and fondling Emmett's balls, still licking his shaft as it continued pounding in and out of me. He yelled my name and came shortly after me, spilling his cum into me. He collapsed next to me, all three of us gasping for air.

"Damn," Emmett said. "Now I know why Edward's so happy. How can you not be after that?" Bella and I giggled.

"Same time next year?" I asked groggily. The last sounds I heard were Bella and Emmett's laughter before I fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry this took me forever. I hope it was good, I tried to make it different then the last one. REVIEW!!**


End file.
